The Difference Between Seme and Attacker
by Stavi
Summary: Sakura truly finds out what the difference between Seme and Attacker. SasuNaruSasu


Opening: I'm baaaaack! Please don't kill me if this sucks! (puppy dog eyes)

Warning: SasuNaruSasu, maybe some foul language and some boyXboy but nothing seriously smutty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
By the way: Seme means 'attacker' in Japanese... if you didn't get the reference... LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

-The Difference Between Seme and Attacker-

-By: Stavi-

XxXxXxXxX

It was the end of a long day of training. The sun was setting behind the trees, casting the sky into a nice orange-purple and the training field was covered in dancing shadows. Small, woodland creatures pranced around the forest floor, trying to find hiding spots before the night began and the nocturnal predators came out to play. Birds chirped happily in the distance, not enough to be annoying, but just enough to create an ambiance. And wind blew softly, lethargically moving clouds along the sky and to make a leaf flutter to the ground occasionally in the cool, fall airs. Everything was peaceful…

Save the clinging of weapons and grunting coming from my two teammates.

I've been sitting here on this hard, cold slab of rock for SIX hours, watching these two idiots fight. Remind me never to get in a battle of stamina with these morons.

By 'these morons,' I'm obviously talking about Naruto and Sasuke, my cell members in Team 7.

And I know what you're thinking, "why can't you just get up and leave if you're tired of watching them?" Well, when these two fight, you can't just _walk away._ When they fight, it's a battle of the ages; every attack is different, every approach and weapon used in some way never before thought of, each and every skill was foreign to many peoples' abilities, _no one _could just walk away from one of _these _fights.

A particularly vicious exchange of attacks from the fight hit me with a gust of wind that could only be compared to a hurricane rushing past. I was forced to shield my face with my arms, dropping my guard for only a split second. When I dropped my arms, I jumped back, startled.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" I screeched, clutching at the red fabric of my dress where my heart was beating thunderously.

"Maa, maa, you shouldn't have let your guard down Sakura, you never know what tricks people will use to sneak up on you," he lectured offhandedly and in a very bored tone.

I righted myself on the rock from which I had previously jumped off of and continued watching the fight. I guess Kakashi-sensei noticed my peaked interest because he decided to comment on the fight.

"Ah, I see they're still at it," he said, slightly surprised.

I scoffed lightly, "Well, you'd've known that if you stayed for the whole fight instead of leaving to grab more porn books." Suddenly, I _poof_ed behind him and withdrew the new book and read the title out loud, "The Dolphin and the Scarecrow, Edition One, by Jiraiya. That's… different." The title was odd to me and I was about to open it and read a few pages but it was snatched away from me by Kakashi-sensei before I could even lift the cover.

"This, my young pupil, is not for the eyes of children. Maybe I'll let you read it when you're older, but even then I doubt you'd be able to appreciate the _kind_ of art concealed between these two hardback covers and bound lovingly by its spine." He cuddled with the orange book and then placed back into his pouch.

I gave him a look and, in a pose I had seen far too often by my mother, put my hands on my hips, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm eighteen now. I think I'm old enough to read your stupid books."

I think I heard him whisper, 'I wonder,' but I couldn't tell.

Hearing a _cling_ in the distance, I raised my head to see sparks fly as Sasuke's and Naruto's kunai scraped and grinded against each other until they pushed off of the momentum and flung themselves backwards. They stared intently into the eyes of each other before rushing in for another series of attacks.

I found myself sitting back down on the rock and staring at the fight once again. I was completely mesmerized by the battle even though I knew that I wanted to leave at the same time.

"They sure can fight for a long time," Kakashi-sensei suddenly said.

All I could do was nod.

"They both have quite a bit of stamina, don't you think?" He asked and I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that he was trying to make a point. It was probably something that I didn't want to know.

"And we don't have sparring everyday so I wonder how they get it out of their systems on those days." Warning sirens were going off in my head and I began to take my eyes away from the fight long enough to give Kakashi a strange look, but immediately returned them to the appearance of several hundred Narutos.

Sasuke then proceeded to attack each and every Naruto as they _poof_ed out of existence.

"Sasuke sure is a good seme, eh?"

My head whipped around so fast that I think I gave myself whiplash.

From the look on Kakashi-sensei's face, you'd think that he didn't expect me to get the other meaning of what he said, but I did.

My mind was not prepared for the onslaught of images that statement supplied to my head. Sasuke and Naruto doing things that, with my limited imagination, could not be comprehended fully. Sasuke and Naruto in the academy, Sasuke and Naruto in Ichiraku, Sasuke and Naruto _everywhere _in Sasuke's mansion, and Sasuke and Naruto… _gulp_… on the training grounds.

I could tell from the scorching heat rising to my face that I was blushing brilliantly. I could also tell from the curve in Kakashi-sensei's eye that he knew what I was thinking and was proud of corrupting his team.

I didn't notice the stillness of the battle until I heard a feral growling coming from Naruto.

My eyes lifted up to the two fighters and took in the sight. Sasuke was pinning Naruto to the ground and hovering dangerously close to his face and Naruto was writhing and squirming for all he was worth, trying to buck off the man on top of him.

"Get offa me, teme!!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his body up and connecting a few times in order to get some leverage.

Sasuke looked flushed, "S-stop moving, dobe! I swear if you don't…" the rest was reduced to a whisper that only Naruto could hear, but it got him to stop and an angry blush to rise to his face.

That's all that I could take. I pitched back and fell off of the rock. There was a warm liquid trickling from my nose and before I passed out, I could see Kakashi-sensei smirking smugly at me.

"I didn't think you were old enough," he chided humorously.

Naruto apparently caught sight of me. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" And darted toward me, but I was already out cold.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sasuke made his way over at his own pace, "hn, what happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Not really sounding concerned.

"Nothing, nothing really. I'll just go now, she'll be fine in no time, so could you take her home? Thanks, you guys are great!" And with that, Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto blinked repeatedly at what happened but then quickly remembered who was still with him and turned an angry glare at him.

"Damn it, teme! Don't you ever bring ramen into a fight again! That was a cheap shot."

"Hn." Sasuke wandered off to where they fought, looking for his used weapons in the process.

"Oi! You owe me ramen! When Sakura wakes up, we're going to your house and I'm gonna eat all of the ramen you have!" Naruto took off after him.

"Tck, in order to get ramen, you have to _earn _it," he drawled out.

Before he even knew what hit him, Naruto jumped on his back and wrapped his limbs around the Uchiha's body. He ducked his head next to Sasuke's and whispered lowly in his ear, "Hmm, I can think of a few ways to earn that ramen." With a toss of his inhibitions out the window, he casually nipped at Sasuke's ear and softly blew in it.

"D-dobe!" The raven stuttered and growled at the blonde wrapped around him.

"Do my ears deceive me? Or did I just hear _the _Uchiha Sasuke s-s-st-st-stutter?!"

"I don't appreciate being mocked, dobe-_chan_."

And just like that, Sasuke spun them around and slammed Naruto to the ground, pinning him down and smirking devilishly in the process.

"But if you plan on _earning _that ramen, I suggest that you just lay back, relax and be prepared to wake the dead moaning with the _pounding _I'm gonna give you." Naruto was, for the first time, speechless. "Did I stutter that time, Naruto?"

Sasuke's devilish smirk nearly dropped when Naruto turned the same look on him.

"You were crystal clear, teme." And that was when Naruto pounced… and about the same time that Sakura woke up.

XxXxXxX

_**-Sakura's POV-**_

XxXxXxX

The next day, we met up at the bridge again for the mission assignment. Naruto had started up another argument with Sasuke, although, after what I witnessed yesterday (and I do mean _witnessed_) I was beginning to think that it was all for show.

I just sat back calmly, watching them go at it… poor choice of words, I supposed.

Eventually Kakashi-sensei showed up, spouting some lame excuse that I didn't much care to hear about.

He must have noticed my complete lack of interest as his visible eye rolled to the side to look at me. "So, Sakura. Anything happen after I left?"

"Why yes, Kakashi-sensei and I woke up to the oddest sight," I glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked panicked and Sasuke, for the most part, looked bored, if not a little smug at being able to show off. "I'll agree that Sasuke-kun _is _a good seme..." Naruto gaped like a fish and Kakashi looked disappointed that he missed out on such a show.

"...but so was Naruto."

I finished and turned to walk toward training ground 7, leaving two baffled, blushing chunnin and a pleased looking jounin in my wake.

_**The End!**_

Stavi: So, um, yeah – I'm writing a shit load of one-shots and stories and updates to apologize for my not updating all summer. Gomen! Gomen! I really don't have any excuses other than my utter incompetence and laziness. Please forgive me.

Please tell me if you hate this or any of the other ones that I post, so that I can take them down and hang them on my wall of shame.

Currently residing on my wall of shame: The Sands of Time and Sakura Bash (If any of you have been with me since Sakura Bash, please tell me 'cause that would make me happy)

: D

Also, if you'd prefer that I write the entire lemon, let me know that too – I just kinda figured people would want funny instead of just pwp – but, hell, I'd be happy to write out the lemon if you want.


End file.
